


The Perfect Moment

by Sweety_Mutant



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Episode Related, Fire, First Kiss, First Time, Forests, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: It was the perfect moment, the moment they came together.





	The Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Otava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/gifts).



> Request: "Cannon compliant get-together.
> 
> Just like...have them go AT IT.
> 
> What pushed them past their braking point to get them to ACTUALLY get together."
> 
> I had much fun writing this, the episode it relates to is XXVIII.  
> Enjoy!

_Your demons are a part of our reality. Such is the nature of the influence you wield._

_Some of those demands I've come to know... but the one in whose name this war is to be fought... it is still a stranger to me._

_Before this war actually begins, I'm asking where it actually began._

_Will you tell me?_

It must have had something to do with the place. Some sort of insular exceptionallity, of protection. The heavy curtain of the night had fallen over them, and though it would not hide them against a real attack, it camouflaged shame and fear, leaving deeper feelings raw.

Raw like Flint’s lips on Silver’s now. Raw like the strength of their kissing.

Silver would be lying if he said he was surprised by the outcome of the evening. Many surprising things had happened -Flint honestly opening up to Silver, and Silver actually listening to him out of empathy, not to use the information against him. 

_Will you tell me?_

_Will you tell me?_

But Flint’s hands on Silver’s chest, clawing at the fabric of his shirt? His eyes, burning with the passions of hell?

Now that Silver knew what had once been Flint’s life, there was nothing surprising about this.

A man ready to start a war over the memory of a long lost love could only be the most intense and passionate lover. The fire in the centre of the clearing burned, painting their bodies aflame. Burning them and Silver did not care, happy to be caught burning alive between Flint’s arms. He would not mind Flint destroying him right now, but more than ever, Silver knew he would be Flint’s downfall.

Their tongues danced for dominance, bloody lips, primal pleasure.

He would be Flint’s downfall.

The trees extended their black arms over them, a striking contrast with the pale red glow of their skin, burning from the inside, licked by the fire.

_Your demons are a part of our reality. Such is the nature of the influence you wield._

Glowing like the treasure underneath, but the secret had been unburied, they had touched with the tips of their fingers, been swallowed whole by it.

_Some of those demands I've come to know... but the one in whose name this war is to be fought... it is still a stranger to me._

The knowledge of vulnerability.

_Before this war actually begins, I'm asking where it actually began._

The knowledge of past feelings.

_Will you tell me?_

The breaking point, Flint had loved once, Flint had been human once. Silver had been close enough to rekindle that old fire burning deep within Flint’s carcass.

_Will you tell me?_

Destroy what destroys you.

The only one Flint had loved since Thomas’s death. He had to be Flint’s downfall. Love was to be their downfall.

But destruction could wait the morning. The forest was still, protecting them from the world and the passing of time.

That night would last for one pitch-black eternity of touching and kissing, of companionship brought to the next level.

No soft endearment was whispered that night, tongues bitten and words lost in the pit of their stomach.

Flint’s scars were paths to his heart under Silver’s fingers, an open book to read.

_Before this war actually begins, I'm asking where it actually began._

And in return, he was giving his entire soul to Flint, on the tip of his tongue. They did not fight for dominance. It was a fight for survival, legs intertwined, clinging on for dear life.

_Will you tell me?_

It was the climax of their lives, of the too short and bloody lives of pirates.

Silver’s whole body was on fire, sacrificed to Flint’s secret. And Silver was willing every second of it.  
_Will you tell me?_

Flint told him more than the story of his long lost soul mate. They told each other, silently, dancing, the story of their solitude and of the desperation of the war. It was the burning need to be alive again that took them there, the last person on earth that could understand you, and love you. Kissing the life out of each other, taking, taking and giving. Silver surrendered his body to Flint’s passion, to the touch, in exchange for the most secret part of Flint’s soul.

Flint’s short nails digging into his back, leaves and twigs beneath them, gasping for breath, yearning for more. No words needed. Eyes closed, short breathes.

It could have happened months ago.

It could have happened years ago, in another world, another more fair England. An impossible meeting. It had all begun on a lie, and Silver had never thought that it would lead to this moment. But it had been the right moment, the beginning of their story. The moment when secrets became too much. The moment when bodies replaced worlds. Silver knew he would never replace Flint’s love, but in the meantime he had him. He had him right there, on him, over him, and that was the only thing that truly mattered. It had been perfect. They had barely slept that night, watching the grey morning after filter through the forest’s leaves. The campfire dead, ashes covering the cache, but their own fire was still raging in their veins, fuelling their thirst for battle. They had become something else that night, and, whatever this morning would hold, something had changed that neither the English navy and Crown, or the Pirates of Nassau could have prevented. They would fight side by side, a new fire burning in them. And whatever the outcome of the battle, Silver knew that there would be more. They would destroy each other and burn each other to death, but the agony would be the sweetest.

_Will you tell me?_

_Will you tell me?_

Silver and Flint had found each other then, the world could crumble, drown in endless wars now. They would fight with a newfound fire, a war started for someone, ending with another.  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked your gift! :D


End file.
